


Out of Place

by SailorStorm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America the winter, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStorm/pseuds/SailorStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Winter Soldier scandal, Bucky feels out of place with Steve. He has so many new friends, how could he have time for his old buddy. Steve wants to prove him wrong by spending time with him, but when he catches Bucky doing something Steve could never in his right mind picture him doing. They take their relationship to new levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading, and...yeah that's it. So thanks! :D

How could this have happened?

Steve's eyes shined when he was with them. You could tell he didn't feel so alone. Steve never said that, but Bucky could feel that was the case. A lot has changed since Bucky fell that day, the most changed was Steve. Not that his personality changed, but the way he interacted with people did. He was more willing to communicate with others. Mostly in the area of women. That made Bucky uneasy. Steve had new friends, and women were practically lining the block for him. They had inside jokes, and memories. All these things, who would have time for an old buddy? What Bucky really felt was that he didn't belong anywhere. 

On a whim, Steve invited him to a party with his new friends. He was surprised he remembered he existed. Bucky accepted the invitation, but instead stayed in his room during the party. It was better like this. If he didn't interfere with Steve's new life. Steve was just trying to move on. That was something Bucky couldn't do. He felt for him. Not like a brotherly feeling, not the pansy crush feelings of a teenage girl, but the passion of a man who could not get someone out of his head. Everyday he woke to the thought of him, and every night he slept to the thought of him. The old days, the new ones that they could share together. Bucky sat in his room, on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if Steve had hooked up with any young dame, yet. It would only be a matter of time for these kinds of things to happen. Steve's pure body, colliding with a woman. A woman who would not know better what areas to touch, or to keep in warm in the aftermath. Steve was the type to cuddle afterwords. Bucky knew, not from experience, but the way he observed Steve. Bucky had upset himself with all these thought of Steve, that he picked up a magazine of scandalously ladies (Tony gave it to him) and tried to get himself interested, but thoughts of Steve crept into his mind, and his body couldn't stop the temptations.

___________________________________________________________________________________

He was trying his best to get the old Bucky back. All he did now was stay in his room and mope. Not like Bucky at all. He invited him to all the parties with the Avengers, to no luck. All Steve wanted to do was ask him. After all these years how could he just ignore him? He was trying his best. It's hard keeping track of the world, and keeping your personal life together. He wanted to show Bucky what he had become, and for him to be proud. 

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He had to look for him. He left the party, much to the dismay of many women. Steve went straight to the source. He knew Bucky would be in his room. Writing, most likely. Bucky took up the hobby and was just as good as Steve was in art. 

Steve pulled on the door and it opened. Steve saw Bucky, and then he shut the door. Steve slid down the door. 'Did he really just see that' he thought. There on that bed was Bucky, in all his glory. Naked. Having a...pleasant time with himself.  
“Steve...” Bucky had muttered. A playboy on his chest, and his breath was hitched. Steve couldn't take it, he couldn't think about his friend like this. Steve was beet red and he knew it. He couldn't stand, he was just in shock. He was even more in shock when the door opened and he fell backwards, and was staring up at Bucky Barnes himself.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky knew he had heard him, but he was too deep in thought. Steve's hands around his dick, and that sweet face of his. The magazine he left a long time ago to explore his thoughts of Steve. Steve then let go of him and got on his hands and knees. He wanted Bucky to penetrate him, and Bucky certainly wouldn't miss the opportunity. Just as he was about to take Steve, his body was alerted to the slamming of his door. Bucky's eyes shot open and he heard a thud outside his door. He retrieved his boxers from the ground and put them on. He opened the door to Steve Rogers, who then fell into the room. He was pressed so hard against the door, and Bucky looked at his red face. Oh lord, what was he going to tell him. He wasn't ready to see him yet. His face lit up as red as Steve's was. 

“Sorry I was...just wondering why you didn't come to the party, but I see you had...other plans.” Steve picked himself up. He was stiff as board, as he tried to move to the door. Bucky grabbed his hand. He wouldn't let Steve get away again. He was going to let him know how he felt about him, and his new life. Bucky had too many feelings built up inside.

“I know what you're thinking, and I'm sorry. I've been feeling left out lately. You have all these new friends, and they are more socially active then I am now. I just not used to it here, yet” Bucky tugged on Steve's expensive suit(It was a Tony party after all). Steve turned and bowed his head.

“I'm sorry I made you feel like that. It must have been terrible, but that doesn't explain why you were...um...calling my name...”Steve became flustered. Steve wasn't totally inexperienced, but the fact he was talking about this his best friend was more than a little...disturbing. Bucky would be the first to admit that Steve was no saint, for he himself had a little stock of the porno under his bed. Of course, Bucky did snoop in his room, and found many things. Steve, however, was a polite, and proper man, just not behind close doors.

“I...” Bucky trailed, but looked into Steve's eyes. The worry and panic in them. Was he scared that Bucky might actually like him? Bucky couldn't answer that, and he lost his nerve to answer.

“Bucky...It's okay if you like me.” Steve said, and he took his hands into his. Steve felt something in that moment, that he hadn't felt in a long time. True companionship. Bucky was his best friend, and Steve couldn't take hiding his feelings anymore. Steve had felt like this after Bucky fell. It was too late to convey his feelings, then. When he saw him that day as the Winter Solider, Steve couldn't hold it back anymore. He called his name, and it broke his heart when he didn't recognize him. He wept the nights that he didn't know where he was. Everyday was so long without him.

“No it's not, because you're not like that Steve. It's wrong of me to think of you like that when you didn't know.” Bucky eyes were glassy, and Steve couldn't handle him like this. Steve embraced him, and locked their lips together. It was years of hidden feelings, broken now between them. Steve felt Bucky tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. Steve gladly let him in, and was pleased to find that Bucky was highly skilled in this area. Bucky let his tongue explore the once forbidden area of Steve's mouth. Steve's cheeks were flushed and Bucky was getting excited, in more ways than the word had meanings. Bucky pushed Steve on the bed, and Bucky couldn't get Steve's shirt off fast enough; even that suit that was between them was enough to make Bucky frustrated. He flung the jacket, and tore off the button-up shirt. To make himself calm down he trailed his fingers down Steve's chest, slowly taking in the abdomen. He finally reached the pants, and Steve was packing his erection too. Bucky ripped off the belt. He started muttering about buying Steve new clothes. 

“Just take me, Bucky! There's no need to apologize, just keep...touching me, please.” Steve's breath was shaky, and Bucky was consumed in the way his face was trying to hide his mood. Steve kissed both of Bucky's hands. Bucky found his way back down at Steve's pants, and unbutton them. In a few tugs, and some movement by Steve; the pants came off. Steve's boxers were, of course, the American flag boxers everyone thought he wore.  
“I'm going to have to get you some damn normal boxers.” Bucky said, but got a grunt from Steve. He was being a bit demanding for a virgin. Bucky lived with it, though, and push onward. 

This was a moment to be remembered. Bucky slowly pulled Steve's boxers away. Steve was tired of waiting for Bucky and pulled them off himself. Bucky took in the sight of him, and Steve then realizing the situation, hid his face in Bucky's pillow. Bucky touched him, and Steve shuddered. 

“Please, Bucky, I just want to have you!” Steve muffled voice came from the pillow. Bucky took the pillow, and tossed to the other side of the room. 

“Let me look at you first. If you don't watch, it's like we didn't do anything at all.” Bucky cupped his face and stared into his eyes. All the things left unsaid all these years. The pain and the pleasure. He smiled and their lips met. Bucky pulled himself out of his boxers. Steve's nerve started kicking in, and doubt came into his mind.

“Bucky...how do you...feel about me?” Steve asked staring into Bucky's eyes. Bucky grinned.

“I love you, Steve. Till the end of the line.” Steve blushed at Bucky's mentioning of their special line.

Bucky positioned himself behind Steve. He poured a fair amount of lube onto his hands, and stuck his fingers into Steve. Steve gripped the sheets, and nodded for Bucky to continue. Bucky inserted another finger, and he kept up this routine until three fingers were inserted into Steve. After a while Steve met Bucky's hand pushing into him.

Bucky took out his fingers, much to Steve's disappointment. Bucky knew it was time to prepare himself, but Steve took the bottle of lube, and poured it into his hands. His hands went to Bucky's length. Bucky tired to shoo Steve's hand away, but Steve was persistent. Steve stroked Bucky, and Bucky groan in delight. 

“Slow down, or I won't have much left for you.” Bucky smirked, and Steve moved faster. Bucky grabbed Steve's hand just as he was about to release. Bucky put Steve's hand on his chest, and then he was ready to penetrate Steve.

“Are you absolutely sure? I don't want any regrets from you.” Bucky said melancholy. Steve nodded his head.

“I've never been so sure in my life.” He smiled and pulled himself to Bucky's lips. Bucky was really going to have to do this. Pure, pure Steve. He was going to take him into a new world. Bucky was excited, but just as nervous as Steve was.

He pushed in slowly, letting Steve take him in little by little. Steve took heavy breaths, and tired to feel Bucky inside him. Finally Bucky could start moving.

Bucky let out a muffled groan against Steve's face, he started licking Steve's lips without breaking eye contact. He looked into those clear blue eyes he loved, eyes that were filled with the need for him and only him. He could feel the heat of Steve's flush, which had spread all through his body.

“Steve...”

Steve felt himself throbbing madly. Bucky licking at his lips more. He was staring straight into his eyes, and Bucky started stroking Steve's dick. It was so much for poor Steve. He was trying so hard not to cum. 

Bucky could feel Steve's jerks and he knew it was going to have to let this moment end. Bucky finished trusting into Steve, and he picked up his speed to help Steve along. Steve came in all his glory, and Bucky came soon after seeing Steve crumble beneath him. Bucky took Steve into his arms and held him for a long time. He didn't seem upset, so that was a plus. He looked down in his arms to see Steve leaning back asleep. Bucky smiled and placed him on the bed. He then retrieved the pillow he so long ago threw. He took Steve's head and placed it on the pillow. Bucky squeezed into the bed, right beside Steve. 

Bucky stayed up all night and watched Steve. No one came to check on him, till the sun came up. Tony struggling from the previous night's drinking fun. He was searching for Steve, and he found him, where he guessed he was.

“It's about damn time!!!” Tony shouted, then regretting his decision, as his own headache came forward. Bucky smiled and stroked Steve's hair. 

“Thanks...I guess...” Bucky stated, he never knew what he wanted to say to these people.

“To be honest, I ship you two, like hardcore. Stucky all the way!” Tony then fell on the ground in a drunk stupor. Bucky busted out laughing, maybe, just maybe, these people weren't as bad as he originally thought. He could get used to his new life. With his boyfriend, and his new friends.


End file.
